


Reflections

by Pluh



Series: What the future holds [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can see a lot of ourselves when we look into a mirror. We can envision who are, remember who we were and look forward to who we want to become. We are able to move on from the past while we dwell on the present, and put hope into our future. It is true that we can see the person that we are in our reflection, but not everything is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you for taking the time out and reading this one shot. A little nervous with this since I've never written in this style before so I hope I did okay.

Wiping away the steam from the mirror, I smile as our reflections come into view.

"War never changes..." The speech begins as memories of a distant past and the struggle to survive each day begin to surface.

"You're going to knock 'em dead tonight..." A compliment is paid from a raspy voice I know all too well.

An arm snakes around me and a kiss is placed on my cheek.

"You think?" I look for reassurance while trying to keep the growing nerves at bay.

"Absolutely. Now get ready and stop hogging the mirror." A smile and a roll of the eyes make it a little easier to think about what the future holds.

I move so you, my better half, can get ready, and turn to leave the room.

I notice Codsworth float by and head towards the kitchen.

The radio plays in the background and a dog barks outside.

It is a calm, relaxing, sunny Autumn day in October, and the future looks brighter than it has in a while.

A cheerful Mr. Handy robot hands me a cup of coffee, brewed just as I like it, and my lips turn up into a smile as I take the first sip.

"And today's newspaper, just delivered!" I never understood the need for a butler, especially a robot one, but looking at Codsworth who is polished and looking new, reassures the decision.

"Can't believe its almost Halloween," I say when you enter the living room.

"Need to finish making Shaun's costume." I receive a nod, and a smile from you that always takes my breath away.

A baby cries in the background, and my love grows as you hurriedly move to take care of our child.

You're a great mother.

"Someone must have made a stinky." Codsworth's voice shakes me from my thoughts of you.

I was nervous at first, but Codsworth's really good with our new addition, but the need for you to make sure our son is okay is too great.

I watch as you play with him, in awe of the both of you.

A mobile spins and music plays as curious eyes look up in amazement.

Tiny hands try to grab at everything that always seems to be just out of reach.

You notice me staring and now your attention is on me.

A slight flutter in my stomach and my heart skips as your eyes never leave mine until the chime from the front door interrupts our moment.

A roll of the eyes and a disappointed shrug of the shoulder is all I can manage, moving to answer, making sure to leave a kiss for you both while promising a quick return.

"Vault-Tec calling!" An eager voice comes from the man in yellow who has apparently been trying to get ahold of us.

"He's persistent I'll give him that." I hear a voice come from behind me, and I try to stifle a laugh.

"I'm uh...in a bit of a rush." He says to me when I open the door, and I can't help but smile.

"Yes I know, but I think you can stop with the joke." You say to the two-hundred-year-old Ghoul as you appear from behind me with our baby.

"Blue is already nervous enough about speaking tonight and I don't need you making it worse."

You chastise the former Vault-Tec salesmen and he leaves in a hurry. He means well but has used that 'joke' far too many times since becoming our Diamond City neighbor.

"Did you have to chase him away Piper? He was just trying to ease the tension a little." I ask, closing the door.

A look that says shut up and get ready is all that I see on the faces of you, Nat, and Shaun.

I am completely outnumbered in a house that I help build, and that suits me just fine.

But I know when I'm defeated, and quickly move to finish getting ready for my speech.

Looking at my reflection I smile when I think back to what has happened.

It's been five years since I awoke from the Vault.

Five years since my search for Shaun began and I was able to find him and more.

We are a family of five now with the addition of our baby we adopted.

And as I get ready to speak for the first time as the mayor of the Commonwealth I look into the mirror and see more than just my reflection.

I see someone who has overcome adversity.

Someone who has become stronger because of it.

Someone who has felt the pain of loss but also the enjoyment of life and love.

"War never changes." Words I believe to be true.

And war may not change but people do because of it.

I take a deep breath and think of who I have in my life now because of it.

War gave me you, Piper, as my wife, Shaun, Nat, and little Jack as my children.

We may have a future full of uncertainty because of war, but above all else, we have a future together, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
